The present invention relates to a radiation image radiographing apparatus to indicate a screen on which plural items to determine information necessary for radiographing a radiation image are inputted.
Patient ID information (ID number, patient name, and others) and order information (the region to be radiographed, the radiographing direction for radiography, and others) are required for radiography with a radiation image radiographing apparatus, and before radiation imaging takes place, the ID information and the order information are entered into the radiation image radiographing apparatus. As shown in the diagnostic image of FIG. 7, patient ID information 35, along with the medical image 30 of the patient, is displayed as a character image, and diagnostic results based on this medical image are recorded on charts of the patient specified by the patient ID number. Since the patient information including the patient ID number is important information linking the medical image and the patient in this way, it is not permitted to add or modify patient information after radiography was completed. It is therefore important to accurately enter all the patient information required for radiation imaging. Also, for the conventional radiation image radiographing apparatus as set forth above, since the ID information and the order information are displayed in independent screen modes, the operator must perform operations such as screen display development operations. It is therefore necessary for the operator to perform various operations when entering the information required for radiography.